


Back to home

by Wilderose



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilderose/pseuds/Wilderose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La lontananza è difficile da sostenere, e per alcuni è più difficile che per altri. Il nostro Sergio non ce la fa più, per quanto dovrà stare ancora lontano dal suo amore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to home

Back to Home

Ci erano riusciti, ci erano riusciti di nuovo!! Fernando non poteva ancora crederci: erano riusciti ad arrivare di nuovo in finale. Il sogno di riuscire a conquistare nuovamente quella Coppa, quella che qualsiasi nazionale avrebbe voluto avere, non era solo una speranza, potevano riuscirci, potevano conquistarla di nuovo. Se non fosse stato per il corpo caldo di Sesè che premeva contro il suo fianco, mentre saltellavano tutti insieme all'interno dello spogliatoio e per la mano di Pepe che era andata a scompigliargli i capelli, o almeno quello che ne rimaneva, avrebbe avuto il timore di svegliarsi da un momento all' altro a causa di qualche calcio di Sesè, come accadeva spesso, soprattutto da quando erano qui in Brasile.

Sesè continuava a dire che la colpa era solo del fuso orario e che al massimo era anche un po' colpa del caldo e dell' afa, ma Nando sapeva che non era così, sapeva che le radici dell' inquietudine che provava il suo Sergio erano altre. Il piccolo Antonio Josè Ramos era nato da appena due mesi e Sergio, a causa dei Mondiali, si era ritrovato a dovergli stare lontano, troppo lontano. Anche se Sesè non diceva nulla, anche se fingeva che questa lontananza non gli pesasse, o fingeva di essere il vecchio Sesè a cui non importava nulla se non del suo gel e di Nando ovviamente, lui sapeva che questa lontananza lo stava uccidendo. Era quello che lui provava costantemente. Certo lo riempiva di orgoglio far parte della Roja ma stare tutto questo tempo lontano dai suoi cuccioli gli faceva un male cane. Pensare che al suo ritorno avrebbe ritrovato la sua Nora un po' più alta o il suo piccolo Leo in grado di fare ancora più palleggi e che, a questi piccoli cambiamenti, lui non fosse presente lo intristiva notevolmente. Quante volte si era ritrovato a piangere per questo? Quante volte Sergio, il suo Sergio, aveva dovuto consolarlo dicendogli che: "No Nora non ti dimenticherà mai... sarai sempre il suo Principe Azzurro" o che "No non preoccuparti, purtroppo Leo non diventerà mai un Blanco... tra le tante cose che ha ereditato da te c'è anche un gusto di merda per quanto riguarda i gusti calcistici!"?

Fernando era stato strappato dai suoi pensieri dal suo cellulare che squillava. Non aveva neanche guardato il display prima di rispondere, sapeva già chi era che si voleva complimentare con lui.

"Princess" le aveva detto.

"Congratulation Daddy!! I proud of you!" gli aveva detto la sua piccola Nora.

"Me too my love!!" le aveva risposto prima di sentire un certo trambusto e dedurre che Leo avesse strappato il telefono dalle mani di sua sorella.

"Hi Dad!" gli aveva detto con la sua piccola voce squillante

"Hi my little man, how are you?"

"I'm tired daddy. I want go to sleep" gli aveva detto il suo piccolo ometto sbadigliando.

“So go to sleep child. Sweet dreams ... and you kiss your sister for me! I love you!”

“I love you too, dad!” gli aveva detto, con la sua vocina dolcissima, Leo prima di riattaccare.

Dopo la telefonata era tornato in spogliatoio per cambiarsi. Il Mister gli aveva dato la serata libera: potevano fare qualsiasi cosa volessero purché agli allenamenti del giorno successivo fossero arrivati tutti puntuali. Fernando aveva pensato che avrebbe trascorso la serata con Sergio, magari sarebbero usciti con gli altri a mangiare qualcosa però, poi, sarebbero tornati presto in albergo ed avrebbero fatto l'amore fino al giorno successivo. I suoi piani, però, stavano andando sempre più in frantumi. Sergio non gli rivolgeva la parola, lo evitava e non lo guardava. Non aveva idea di cosa gli avesse fatto, cosa avesse provocato un comportamento così scostante da parte di Sesè. Insomma un minuto prima erano insieme, nello spogliatoio, a festeggiare la vittoria, sussurrandosi quanto fossero orgogliosi l'uno dell' altro, l'attimo dopo si era ritrovato a doversi sedere accanto a Xabi sull' autobus perché Sergio aveva preferito sedersi accanto a Jesus. Certo era capitato altre volte, ma non era mai capitato che Sesè continuasse ad evitarlo per una serata intera. In passato lo aveva fatto ma c'erano state sempre delle motivazioni, spesso per gelosia: Fernando aveva scherzato un po' troppo con Juan oppure Sergio aveva visto qualche immagine in TV in cui lui e Bran erano particolarmente vicini, ma questa volta era convinto di non aver fatto nulla di male. Ed era soprattutto questo il motivo per cui, quando Pepe li aveva invitati ad andare in discoteca dopo la cena e la partita di bowling, aveva rifiutato specificando che lui e Sergio volevano stare da soli e aveva stroncato ogni protesta di Sesè trascinandolo per un braccio. Ora si ritrovavano nella loro camera d'albergo ma il silenzio tra loro continuava imperterrito.

“Sesè ti prego dimmi che è successo... cosa ho fatto?” gli aveva chiesto esasperato da quel mutismo che, però, era continuato.

“Che succede? Ti sei stancato di me? Vuoi lasciarmi?” ora la sua voce aveva una lieve nota di panico... era sul serio terrorizzato all'idea che il suo amore non lo volesse più, che fosse stufo di lui, che volesse chiudere la loro storia, soprattutto adesso che...

“Tu non sei un inglese del cazzo!!! Tu sei spagnolo... SPAGNOLO!!! Sei nato a Madrid non a Londra!!! Olalla è spagnola... Nora è spagnola... ed anche Leo lo è anche se l'hai fatto nascere in quel paese del cazzo dove fa sempre freddo e tutto è grigio!” era esploso Sergio all' improvviso.

Fernando non capiva, non capiva cosa avesse fatto, cosa aveva provocato questo scoppio di ira da parte di Sesè.

“Cos... cosa stai dicendo? Cosa ho fatto?” gli aveva chiesto completamento confuso.

“Tu parli con loro in inglese! In inglese! Tu non tornerai, tu resterai lì in quel paese di merda! Tu non tornerai in Spagna! Tu... tu... non tornerai da me...” pian piano la voce di Sergio si era affievolita ed alla fine era crollato sul bordo del letto mettendosi le mani tra i capelli.

Il sollievo che Fernando aveva provato sentendo le parole di Sesè era stato solo momentaneo: vederlo crollare così per il dolore gli faceva tremendamente male.

Si era, quindi, seduto sul letto, accanto a lui, ed accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli gli aveva detto:

“Hai sentito la telefonata con Nora e Leo?- senza aspettare neppure una risposta aveva continuato- Io ed Olalla credevamo fosse più semplice per loro parlare con gli altri in inglese se lo facevano anche con noi. Ma sono spagnoli, Sesè... sono completamente spagnoli. Nora ha voluto che la scrivessi ad un corso di flamenco... e Leo guarda solo le partite della Liga. Nelle loro vene scorre sangue spagnolo... le loro radici sono in Spagna... ed anche lei mie: sono spagnolo, non lo dimentico Sesè... non l'ho mai dimenticato e non ho mai dimenticato te!”

“Ti amo, ti amo e mi manchi sempre! Ogni volta che cammino per le strade di Madrid, ogni volta che vado in un ristorante, ogni volta che entro in un negozio dove sono stato con te mi fa male... sono passati anni da quando sei andato via ed ancora fa male” e Sergio, il suo Sergio, il suo amore aveva iniziato a piangere.

Vederlo in quello stato gli faceva male quindi aveva subito ricominciato a parlare sapendo che quello che aveva da dirgli l' avrebbe fatto felice:

“Anche tu mi manchi, mi manchi un sacco tutti i giorni. E devo dirti una cosa. Parto dicendo che te l'avrei detto, ma volevo aspettare un altro po', volevo fosse una sorpresa– negli occhi di Sergio aveva visto confusione quindi aveva continuato- questa è stata la mia ultima stagione nel Chelsea. A Settembre torno all' Atleti”

Appena aveva finito di parlare si era ritrovato steso sul letto con Sergio su di lui che gli riempiva di baci il viso e gli diceva:

“Dici sul serio? Torni? Sul serio torni a Madrid? Torni da me?”

“Si amore torno... torno a Madrid!!” gli aveva risposto iniziando a ridere.

Sergio era rotolato sulla schiena e guardando il soffitto aveva iniziato a dire: “Sarà tutto come prima! Andremo in giro... andremo al ristorante una volta alla settimana, al cinema, in palestra... ti potrò rifare l'armadio”

“Ah no, quello proprio NO. Sesè non toccherai i miei vestiti. Non voglio camicie con i dinosauri oppure pantaloni fucsia... il mio armadio non si tocca. E comunque nel tuo progetto hai dimenticato un piccolissimo particolare: ora non ci siamo solo noi, abbiamo entrambi una famiglia”

Pensava che Sergio si sarebbe intristito ed invece sembrava che questa notizia lo avesse esaltato ancora di più:

“Oddio ci pensi? Leo ed Antonio diventeranno migliori amici! Giocheranno insieme, li porteremo al cinema e quando inizieranno a giocare a calcio lo faranno insieme... saranno assolutamente indivisibili!”

“Ehm Sesè non pensi di star correndo un po' troppo?” aveva cercato di smorzare un po' l' eccessivo entusiasmo di Sergio senza però alcun risultato:

“E ci pensi quando cresceranno ed andranno per locali a rimorchiare insieme? Ma alla fine l'unica donna che riuscirà a domare il mio piccolo Antonio sarà Nora. La corteggerà, le farà regali e le scriverà lettere d'amore ed alla fine si fidanzeranno e poi sposeranno e poi...”

“Stop Sesè stop! Sono ancora dei bambini... anzi Antonio è ancora un neonato e poi non credo che Antonio e Nora si fidanzeranno...” voleva essere delicato, voleva sul serio esserlo ma non sapeva come.

“Oh Nando tu e la tua mania degli anni, infondo lei sarà solo un po' più grande di lui. E comunque pensandoci non è detto che Antonio si fidanzerà con Nora, magari preferirà fidanzarsi con Leo. Ha le tue lentiggini dubito che il mio ometto riuscirà a resistergli... proprio come io non sono mai riuscito a resistere alle tue” ed aveva iniziato a dargli soffici basi sul tutto il viso.

Non voleva rompere l'idillio ma: ”Sesè non credo che accetterò mai che mio figlio si fidanzi con Antonio”

Sergio si era staccato da lui e gli aveva detto con tono indignato: “Ah e così tu mi puoi scopare ogni volta che vuoi ma rifiuti l'idea che tuo figlio possa diventare gay?? Non credevo tu fossi un tale ipocrita!!”

Nando si sentiva mortificato dal fatto che Sergio fosse arrivato a quella conclusione quindi si affrettò a rispondere: “Sergio... Sesè il problema non è che possa essere gay... i miei figli potranno fidanzarsi con chi vogliono uomo, donna, più grande o più piccolo di loro, anche un unicorno se li renderà felici ma mai e poi mai staranno insieme ad un Blanco!!”

A quel punto Sergio era scoppiato a ridere e spingendolo di nuovo sul letto gli aveva detto: “Sei proprio il mio Niño. Hai detto la stessa cosa più di otto anni fa e guarda che fine abbiamo fatto. E comunque ora ho tutto il tempo del mondo per farti cambiare idea, ora torni a casa”

Fernando gli aveva sorriso con tenerezza e gli aveva detto: “Si amore, finalmente torno a casa!”

**Author's Note:**

> Una nuova Sernando! Si lo so che vi sto rompendo le scatole ma non è colpa mia... io in linea teorica dovrei studiare ma questi due mi rompono le scatole e continuano a girare nella mia testa come due piccole trottole impazzite. E poi oggi devo celebrare un evento: pare proprio che il nostro Juanin Mata si sia trasferito al Manchester United. Un po' mi dispiace per Juan, che penso sia un ottimo calciatore ed un ottimo appoggio per Fer e quindi non posso che augurargli tutto il meglio... d'altro canto da fan del Sernando non posso che essere felice... insomma tra me e te Juan: Figlio mio tu sembri uno stalker! Spero sul serio che ora la cotta per Fer ti passi e ti trovi una bella ragazzo, un ragazzo, un unicorno che ti renda felice e lontanto lontano dai Sernandi!!!  
> Chiusa questa piccola parentesi ci tengo a precisare alcune cose. Chiaramente la shot è ambientata nel luglio 2014. La Spagna nella mia testa ha battuto l'Argentina ed è arrivata in finale contro il Brasile (ebbene si nella mia mente l'Italia in finale non ci è arrivata... anche se, ovviamente, spero che questa parte non avvenga sul serio!) e quindi i ragazzi stanno festeggiando.  
> Per gli altri personaggi "presenti" nella shot:  
> Pepe è Pepe Reina  
> Xabi è Xabi Alonso  
> Jesus è Jesus Navas  
> Juan è Juan Mata  
> Bran è Branislav Ivanovic  
> Nora è Nora Torres  
> Leo è Leo Torres  
> Olalla è Olalla Dominguez in Torres  
> Antonio Josè è Pagnotta cioè il figlio non ancora nato di Sesè e l'incubatrice (spero che cucciolo abbia preso tutto tutto dal papà... al massimo da lei può prendere i gusti musicali che mi sembrano migliori di quelli di Sesè... non che ci voglia molto!). Nella mia mente cucciolo si chiamerà Antonio in onore, ovviamente, di Antonio Puerta che era un suo grandissimo amico e Josè in onore del nostro Fer.  
> Chiaramente come molti anch' io spero in un unione delle nuove generazioni Ramos - Torres... su ragazzi dateci la soddisfazione che non ci hanno dato i vostri padri e generate unicorni ed arcobaleni !!  
> Credo di aver detto tutto... o almeno lo spero.... grazie a tutti quelli che spendono anche un solo minuto del loro tempo per leggere le mie storie.  
> Alla prossima (speriamo per voi non troppo vicina :P )
> 
> PS La storia non è betata quindi se trovate errori/orrori scusate.


End file.
